Monotomie
by L'encrier et la plume
Summary: Sa vie était monotone, toujours la même chose sans jamais de changement. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix? Il était contrôlé depuis il ne sait combien d'années... Il n'était qu'un spectateur de son propre corps. C'était sa vie, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il était voué à ne pas vivre comme il le voulait. Avertissement: Yaoi dans une certaine mesure donc relation male x male.


_**Un peu de Yaoi, pas réellement explicite, mais présent, donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire. C'est un petit one-shot, pas trop long, je dirai même court, mais je trouve qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être long.**_

* * *

_**Avertissement : **__Je ne possède pas les personnages, ce sont des personnages qui appartiennent à l'univers de Naruto, donc à son auteur original._

* * *

**Monotonie**

Il était le Yondaime Mizukage, il était une marionnette. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était encore en vie, mais maintenant, il le savait. Il vivait la pire chose qu'un Kage craignait, il voyait son pays tombé en ruine sans pouvoir rien faire. L'homme qui le contrôlait l'empêchait même de respirer, il n'était qu'un pantin entre ses mains, rien de plus, rien de moins. Tous les jours, il devait voir son corps partir vers le bureau du Kage et ce, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il n'était qu'un spectateur forcé.

Ça avait commencé bien avant qu'il devienne Kage, bien avant qu'il soit une légende vivante avant de devenir ce tyran que tous connaissaient. Il s'appelait Yagura, un nom craint et hais dans son propre pays, un nom qu'il n'avait jamais réellement porté. La majeure partie de sa vie s'était passée alors qu'il était contrôlé… Il n'avait jamais été lui-même sauf… _ces nuits_. Une fois par semaine, le lundi, cet homme qui le contrôlait venait le voir. Comme chaque lundi, son propre corps le conduirait dans la chambre du Mizukage où il l'attendait, où cet homme masqué l'attendait. Encore aujourd'hui, il subirait ce que son bourreau avait décidé pour lui.

Il sentit son corps se lever du bureau du Mizukage, non, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler son bureau quand un étranger le contrôlait et faisait ce qu'il voulait avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était lundi, la journée qu'il exécrait, mais qu'il aimait. C'était si facile d'être ambivalent, il la détestait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre contre cet homme, mais il l'aimait parce qu'il réussissait à prendre quelques petites respirations par lui-même. Il pouvait ressentir à nouveau par lui-même malgré que ce soit qu'un bref instant, rien de bien long, mais il pouvait respirer quand même. Son corps ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra, l'homme masqué était présent comme d'habitude. Rien ne changeait… Yagura avait depuis longtemps abandonné, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir vivre la vie comme il le voulait. Il était manipulé depuis trop longtemps pour que le Sanbi, la bête à queue qu'il contenait, puisse le libérer. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu vivre une vie normale s'il n'était pas un jinchûriki… Il avait été condamné avant même de naitre.

Son corps se rapprocha de son _maitre. _L'homme fit le tour inspectant chaque parcelle de lui, Yagura ne pouvait dire si l'homme souriait ou non. Depuis qu'il savait être assez vieux, l'homme n'avait aucune honte à avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa marionnette. Le Mizukage avait des cheveux gris et des yeux améthyste vide de vie, il portait les vêtements que l'homme lui avait choisi, c'est-à-dire un col vert suivit d'une chemise sans manche au-dessus d'une chemise de résille, un pantalon de formation noir et des bottes brunes lui remontant jusqu'aux genoux. Habituellement, son manipulateur ferait en sorte qu'il ait son personnel avec lui, mais cette fois, il ne l'avait pas. Les mains étrangères et si familières se mirent à le déshabiller, une fois complètement nu, l'homme le poussa jusqu'au lit où il l'étendit. Bien qu'il le contrôle, l'homme aimait bien faire en sorte que Yagura vivait réellement.

Les touches commencèrent, des touches que l'esprit du captif ne sentait pas. Il allait commencer à sentir lorsque l'homme en aurait assez de jouer avec lui. Il était immobile, incapable même de simple mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de son contrôle revienne. La première chose qu'il fit fut de respirer comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. La sensation de respirer lui donna espoir comme elle le faisait toujours. Comme à son habitude, il tenta de bouger légèrement selon sa propre volonté, son corps resta immobile sur le lit à subir les divers suçons et morsures de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il voulait vivre, respirer, rire et pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas, on lui interdisait. Yagura enviait les personnes libres, ceux qui criaient pour avoir plus alors qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Il voulait simplement vivre par lui-même, faire ses choix, laisser les émotions le surpasser, mais à la place, il était une marionnette impassible, sans une once de sentiment, pas qu'il le voulait de toute façon.

Sa respiration était erratique, les touches faisaient réagir ce qui lui servait de corps, il avait toujours l'impression d'étouffer quand l'homme se décidait finalement d'arrêter de jouer avec lui. L'homme commençait toujours par un doigt pour l'étirer et en rajoutait toujours un deuxième et un troisième lorsqu'il sentait que le corps sans vie était détendu. Yagura ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne ressentait rien, il avait été privé de tout sentiment depuis trop longtemps pour sentir une différence. Son âme était étouffé par le contrôle continu sur lui, il avait envie de mourir pour mettre fin à cette torture. Le seul accès qu'il avait était avec le Sanbi, une créature avec qui il avait découvert l'amitié. C'était l'unique raison pourquoi son âme n'était pas encore brisée en mille morceaux, la bête qu'il contenait lui permettait de garder un fragment de son âme intact, le fragment de l'espoir, un espoir vain… Yagura le savait.

L'homme lui écarta les jambes de ces mains avant de se positionner, il n'était même pas nu, pourquoi être nu quand son seul but était de satisfaire ses besoins? Yagura ne ressentit rien lorsqu'il entra en lui, mais son corps si, il se crispa dans un spasme malgré le contrôle qu'avait son violeur sur celui-ci. Le soi-disant Mizukage pouvait encore respirer légèrement même si la sensation d'étouffement était à nouveau présente. À partir de maintenant, Yagura serait surchargé de sensation, l'homme n'avait aucun scrupule à abandonner son contrôle pendant l'acte et le laisser à l'âme fragmenté qu'était celle de Yagura… Que ce soit plaisir ou douleur, il ne pouvait dire ce qui lui arrivait quand son âme était forcée au contrôle de son corps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il criait, gémissait, pleurait avec l'unique sentiment qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, la luxure.

Ses doigts réagir enfin à sa volonté, le plaisir se répandit en lui comme une trainée de lave, ses yeux reprirent cette lueur distinctive, celle de la vie. Son premier bruit fut un doux gémissement, ses bras réagir d'instinct et s'accrochèrent à l'être le plus proche de lui, son contrôleur. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide, son thorax descendait et remontait à un rythme effréné. L'homme bougea, sortant de lui lentement avant de replonger brusquement. Tout ce que Yagura ressentait était multiplié par dix tellement il n'était pas habitué de _vivre_. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'un cri incohérent sortit de lui malgré qu'à chaque semaine, la même chose se produisait. Une chaleur étouffante l'envahissait à chaque mouvement saccadé en lui, un paquet de nerf qu'il savait depuis longtemps existé était frappé régulièrement l'envoyant dans un désordre de babillage.

Il n'avait jamais réellement parlé sans être ordonné de le faire, il n'avait aucune idée comment contrôler ce qui était sensé être sa voix. Le corps en sueur au-dessus de lui s'était occupé de le laisser ignorant tout au long de sa vie. Il savait respirer parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait, il savait bouger d'instinct, mais réellement c'était un autre détaille. Un coup plus puissant l'envoya davantage dans les limbes du plaisir, une sensation de chaleur éclata dans le creux de son estomac, une sensation qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, la vivant régulièrement. Un dernier coup et son corps se voûta avant qu'un long cri lui échappa, des étoiles éclatèrent devant ses pupilles. Les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, ils continuèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter. Yagura sentit son contrôleur venir en lui dans un murmure étouffé.

Sa poitrine descendait et remontait à un rythme élevé, une sensation humide le tirait de sa béatitude, elle venait de son estomac. Une main lui empoigna le menton, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, l'erreur qui lui couta sa volonté. Yagura perdit toute sensation en moins de quelques secondes. Son corps était revenu une coquille vide. Tous les lundis, c'était la même chose, l'homme trouvait un moyen pour faire en sorte qu'il le regarde allant même à lui faire découvrir la douleur et d'autres sentiments qu'il ignorait l'existence. Son corps se releva de lui-même et se dirigea dans la salle de bain adjacente pour une douche bien méritée. Lorsqu'il revint, l'homme avait à nouveau disparu le laissant observer son propre corps faire ce que son contrôleur voulait…

Il se coucha, glissa les nouvelles couvertures sur son corps souillé et ferma les yeux. L'âme à Yagura n'avait qu'une envie, disparaître pour l'éternité, ne plus revenir dans ce monde, mais comme chaque jour, le matin viendrait et il devrait à nouveau subir une semaine entière en tant que spectateur avant de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau la sensation de respirer… Il détestait les lundis, mais pourtant les attendait avec impatience…

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée combien de temps son corps combattait les rebelles, il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps son contrôleur avait cessé de venir le visiter le lundi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la jeune femme qu'il combattait allait être sa sauveuse. Son corps s'épuisait et son âme mourrait heure par heure. Lorsqu'il s'effondra, ce fut pour voir un regard choqué de sa sauveuse. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il apporta avec lui…

* * *

Il se réveilla ailleurs, il sentait son corps, mais il ressentait une sensation de perte. Il était entrain de mourir, il le savait. Les sensations disparaissaient avant même qu'il puisse mettre la main sur elles, c'était une salle blanche, il revoyait ce qui avait été _sa_ vie. Quelle ironie quand on savait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vécu… Qu'il n'avait jamais eu la sensation de vivre plus que quelques heures par semaine. Qu'il n'avait jamais su réellement ce que c'était rire, pleurer et même sourire. Yagura se voyait disparaître seconde par seconde avant qu'une lumière blanche envahit sa vision… Il était libre, libre de s'envoler par lui-même… libre de la vie…

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est court, je sais, mais je crois que ce one-shot n'a pas besoin d'être très long, mais c'est mon avis..._**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._**


End file.
